Ties That Confide
The following is about the ''Stationery Voyagers minisode. For other uses, see Ties That Confide (disambiguation).'' "Ties That Confide" is a minisode of Stationery Voyagers which takes place between the regular episodes of "Outcasts" and "Vocational Destiny." It was completed at 12:11 AM EDT on Wednesday August 5th, 2009. Plot While Alhox continues to debate with Bluque over details of the Imperial War, Alhox's girlfriend Pinkata heads over to the house of her friend Julia Yanito. Julia, a pink Thick Non-Alcohol-Scented Marker just like Pinkata is about to marry Travino Paury, a tan Marker. Pinkata expresses her doubts about the couple's marriage, especially in regards to Julia's son. She also expresses her own doubts on the possibility of being married in the future to an interplanetary emperor. However, Julia calms Pinkata's fears about Julia and Travino getting hitched, while assuring Pinkata that Minshus will guide all their destines, with or without Alhox. Finally, a scene flashes forward to Julia and Travino's wedding in a park. When Alhox inquires of Pinkata why she didn't provide the couple with the canned jelly she originally said she would, she remarks that some of her family thought it would make a "tacky" present. A preacher gives a brief sermon about the true definition of marriage, and why it must be protected at all costs. After that, Julia and Travino recite the traditional wedding vows of Markerterion culture. Pinkata gazes at Alhox, concerned that he is constantly distracted in thought by his concerns over the war and over a famine occurring in certain parts of Markerterion. Purpose This short story is both dedicated to and written for Trevor and Jill Paul (nee Young), to celebrate their August 23rd wedding in Parchment, Michigan in 2009. As a tie-in to "Ties That Confide," the short film Ties That Confide: Reception Wishes was produced in January of 2010. TTC:RW documents footage and attendee wishes for the real life couple, based on the Dozerfleet founder's surviving notes and footage from the actual wedding and reception. Inconsistencies between story and actual wedding * There were no bleachers at the actual wedding, and no royalty were present. * Covenant marriage, as it is currently legally defined, is not recognized in the state of Michigan. In spite of this, the minister at Jill and Trevor's wedding did use the term "covenant." * No history of the definition of marriage was given at the actual wedding, save for "it started with Adam and Eve." * Travino Paury lives on the first floor of a duplex. Trevor Paul, however, moved into a condominium before his wedding. * There was little to no mention of war, piracy, or terrorism at the actual wedding. * Dominick Young is named Marcento Yanito in-story, due to his name being initially forgotten. * The wedding in-story is based on a different part of Kindelberger Park from where the actual wedding took place. Reception Jill herself received the story happily, as did Trevor. However, they did not read it through right away, instead deciding to let Dominick review it first. This is because they were headed off to their honeymoon in Jamaica and didn't wish to be tied down by anything. Dominick himself also viewed the story with optimism; as it was given to him alongside a classic comic book collection given to him as a gift by the Gerke family, who were also present at the wedding. See also * "The Wages of Cheating Death" * "Outcasts" * "Vocational Destiny" * Karundello Park, Kindelberger's SV-universe counterpart. * Ties That Confide: Reception Wishes: A tie-in film. References * One of many documents alluded to in this story includes "God’s Plan for Your Marriage" by Lance A. Hoff, from Forward in Christ Magazine. Category: Stationery Voyagers minisodes Category: Completed projects Category: Projects from 2009